


Fire, Water, Earth and Air

by danversdaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversdaydream/pseuds/danversdaydream
Summary: Maggie looks back on her relationship with Alex on their wedding day.





	Fire, Water, Earth and Air

Maggie grinned as she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Curled hair, subtle makeup and a long, white dress. Today was the day and they had come so far together. When she twirled, the layers of her dress floated around her like gentle waves. The effect was emphasised by the sequins glinting in the sunlight, and Maggie was brought back to the first time she saw Alex in the sea.  
———————————————————————  
Water- 

Maggie was sat on the golden sand, a blanket around her to combat the chilly morning air as she gazed into the distance. Alex had been up for hours and Maggie had woken minutes earlier to a note on her girlfriend’s side of the bed, explaining her absence. As Maggie watched, she saw how Alex looked completely at home submerged in the salty water and couldn't help but smile at how free she seemed. She continued to observe, unable to keep the grin off her face and realised for the first time that she was in love with Alex Danvers. When Alex finally noticed her girlfriend watching her, she beamed brighter than the sun that was reflecting onto the surface of the water and ran over to pull her into a hug.

She also fondly remembered the time she rushed over to Kara’s house, after receiving an urgent message, to find a water gun with her name on it and her friends in the backyard waiting. Colourful water bombs filled buckets around the garden and Winn was already soaking after a prank backfired on him. They chased each other around for hours, hiding behind trees and each other to get out of the way of spraying water and burst balloons. As the sun set, they ordered pizza and sat around together, laughing about the days events. Maggie felt more at home than she ever had before.

———————————————————————

Kara ran in, a ball of energy and compliments, and broke her out of her perfect daydream. She stayed still as last minute amendments were made to her makeup and hair and laughed as Kara circled her, taking pictures from every angle, just as Alex had asked for. Their bridesmaids were dressed in red and Kara looked ethereal as she posed next to Maggie for photographs. She soon became a dancing flame as she used her super speed to get around the room and Maggie was pulled back into a memory of Alex.

——————————————————————-  
Fire- 

They'd rented out a tiny cottage in a beautiful village for their first anniversary together and were exhausted after a day of exploring. When they got in, they curled up in front of the old log fire, surrounded by blankets and pillows. The fire created patterns that decorated the walls and ceiling and they watched them together, Maggie’s head resting on Alex’s shoulder as their hands entwined. The warmth surrounded them and the quiet crackling of the fire was broken only by the whispers of the two as they fell deeper in love.

Maggie also remembered the first birthday she shared with Alex. In her world, birthdays were never a big deal. She didn't want to celebrate who she was on any day of the year so as usual, her birthday expectations were low. But in the Danvers’ world, birthdays were big and fun - even hers. She remembered the sparklers stuck in the cake that lit up the room. Her friends faces illuminated by the glowing light. Alex, smiling at her proudly as she blew her candles out and made a wish. And she remembered how Alex’s lips felt on hers later that night as fireworks lit up the sky, all for her.

———————————————————————

Once again, she was pulled out of her daydream by Kara, who excitably discussed the plans for the day. Maggie noticed tears in her eyes as she chatted about how happy Alex was and it conjured up a memory of another tearful Kara, years ago.

———————————————————————  
Air-

Maggie was sat at her desk, feeling flustered and responsible for Alex’s broken heart. Which of course, she was. Nobody else had pushed Alex to admit her feelings then pushed her away. She was also responsible for her own broken heart but that wasn't going to be healed by dragging Alex into her mess. She was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice Supergirl until she was stood right in front of her, demanding to talk. Maggie acquiesced, following her to the roof which apparently was her preferred place to stare angrily. She expected to be shouted at about Alex, and she welcomed it, deserved it. Supergirl however, had other ideas. She broke down, tears streaming down her face and within seconds Maggie was wrapped around the younger girl. The wind blew around them, dragging her hair in every direction and stinging her bare skin. What stung the most was Supergirl explaining just how broken Alex was. Maggie wondered exactly why the superhero cared so much about Alex and then they were flying. The air was icy cold as it rushed past them and she was gripping Supergirl with a strength that almost matched the aliens. They soared over the city, it felt like they were being carried by the wind like a leaf until they came to an abrupt stop in Kara’s apartment. Maggie protested, she could cope with seeing supergirl but Alex’s little sister? She could not do that. Supergirl grabbed a pair of glasses and began to tie her hair up and suddenly everything was clear. The realisation knocked the air out of her lungs.

——————————————————————-

The clock on the wall ticked insistently, bringing Maggie closer to the moment she'd get to make Alex her wife. She picked up her bouquet, which was an explosion of colour, and felt the butterflies in her stomach. It was actually happening! Maggie loved the flowers because they reminded her of Alex.

——————————————————————  
Earth- 

Shortly after Kara and Lena moved into their new house, Alex and Maggie helped them plant bright patches of flowers in the garden. It was Lena’s idea, just one of the various things she tried to make their home the opposite of what she was used to. Hostility turned into love and her black and white existence became colourful. The only one of the girls who found any interest in planting the flowers however, was Alex and she stayed as the others wandered off to chill in the shade. Maggie watched as her girlfriend concentrated, soil spilling around her as she brought the garden to life. After that day, Alex spent hours in the garden and vegetable patches joined the blooming flowers. It was her happy place, and Maggie’s by extension as she couldn't help but smile watching her. Because of Alex’s new found love of flowers, she always brought Maggie some home and she never got bored of it despite running out of places to keep them.

——————————————————————

Maggie was so excited to see Alex she could barely contain herself. She examined herself in the mirror for what seemed like the millionth time and finally Lena was telling her it was time to go. Kara had already gone back to find Alex but Lena remained. A close bond had formed between the two over the past years, both so happy to be a part of the Danvers family and Maggie was so happy to have Lena sharing the day with her. As they exited the room and made their way to an awaiting Alex at the end of an aisle, Maggie was sure they had a million more memories to come.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/tumblr - @danversdaydream - let’s be friends :)


End file.
